Shugo Chara- Black Rose
by Bluestar989
Summary: Yuri Star is a 17 year old American transfer student. She has a Guardian Character Named Kate and is currently waiting for her other egg to hatch. She applies to the wrong school and goes to Elementary instead of High school! But when she joins Easter they have plans with her that are going to be dangerous. Ikuto X OC


**Me: GAAAAHHH! First story up! Yay! Let's here a celebration from Shugo Chara!**

**(Dead Silence)**

**Me: DO IT OR PERISH IN FLAMES!**

**Shugo Chara Cast: WHOOP WHOOP!**

**Me: Yaay! Anyway, welcome to my first fanfiction, this is more of a test chapter so please bear with me since I WILL make a story for it! Also I made this a few years back...not the full story though! Just a few chapters! Sooo IKUTO! GO!**

**Ikuto: *shrug* Bluestar989 does not own Shugo Chara but she does own Yuri.**

* * *

I looked outside my car window at the trees as they end in blurs. Today I was going to a new school, in a new car, and my first Japan rain shower.

"Mom, How much longer?" I asked. My chara Kate looked up at me and smiled.

"A few more minutes then you'll be at your new school." I sighed then went back

to looking at the trees. Eventually I got bored looking at the trees and went to rummage through my bag. I looked it over picking up my pencils and dropping them. I sighed then the car stopped letting me face plant the seat in front of me.

"We're here!" My mother shouted. My younger sister Mia smiled at me then pushed me out of the car. I fell on to the rainy ground when my mom opened my door. I was all wet and I stood up about to open the car door when my mom pulled the car forward real fast and yelled, "have a nice day."

"Yuri-cha! Are you okay?" Kate flew by my side.

This is great,just great.

It's my first day here and I look like I was just run over by a car… just not injured … Okay bad example. Here's a fact not many people think of, on a rainy day where it's like, pouring out, so much that you can't see your hand in front of your face. Then you turn your head a little ways upside down and stare at a building for 5-8 seconds it starts to look like a pretty rainbow, which you won't get to see because your outside when it's pouring buckets all because you wanted to stare at a building and admire how pretty it is. Good way to catch a cold, don't do it. See? Who says that you can't learn something from entertainment! I really should start to take my own advice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just hurry up and go."

As I stepped through the doors of the school I went to the Super Attendant's office.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I shouted while knocking on the door. When I was about to leave the door alone it finally opened. A boy wearing what I was guessing was the schools boy uniform stepped out. The boys' uniform was checkered blue pants and a black shirt. He had a cape on it was blue and checkered too. Something told me that the cape meant something special. He had red eyes and blonde hair.

"I'm uhh looking for the Super Attendant. I'm the new student."

He looked at me and smiled making me think Wow what a pretty face he must use it a lot. It almost makes him look like a…. prince.

"Good Morning, I'm Tadase. The Super Attendants out for a bit, but I can help you out if you want."

He then motioned for me to come inside. As I walked through the door he closed it.

"If I may ask, what's your name?" Tadase asked. He was looking through some files.

"It's Yuri. Yuri Star." I stated then sat down. Around the room there was all this stuff on space. If they call the classes star class or moon class or whatever I'm going to-

"Okay Yuri, You're in… looks like the Star Class, 6th grade." Tadase put the folder back.

Ha-ha. That was Ironic. In more ways than one.

"That's my class so I can take you over there when the Super Attendants back."

Okay so what's the uniform?

"Here's your uniform. There is a bathroom down the hall that you can change in." He handed me a bag. Inside were a red checkered skirt and a black shirt with a red tie. There were also white socks and black flats. The perfect complement to my gold eyes that people say will look right through you. My family has that effect on people.

"Okay, thanks Tadase." I left the room and found the bathroom. I changed into the school girls' outfit and looked in the mirror. Suddenly I thought of my old friend Attia and what she would say about this outfit. _**Wow you look hot in that! It does wonders for your legs! If you were to let your blue hair grow longer you would have boys on their knees chanting 'We're not worthy!'**_ Or something like that. I looked at my short dark blue hair and ran my fingers through it.

"Yuri-cha! You look so nice! First impressions are the key!" I smiled at Kate.

"Thanks let's go get into character."

"Do you want me to help you with one?"

"No thanks Kate, I can seem cool by myself but thanks."

After I changed into the girls' school outfit and had a cool aura around me I walked back to the Super Attendants office and opened the door. Tadase was still there and I walked over to him.

"The Super Attendant came in while you were changing and said that you can go to class." He held open the door for me.

"Ok thanks." I said. Grabbing my blue bag I felt Kate shift. Tadase looked at me and pointed at my bag.

"Chara! I saw a Guardian Chara!" Looking at Tadase I adjusted my bag.

"What are you talking about? It's just my bag. Are we going now or what?" Tadase still looked unsure about what to do.

"My apologize. Let's go." With that we headed off.

* * *

Eventually we arrived at the classroom. I walked up to the front of the room and the teacher gestured me forward.

"Class this is Yuri Star say hi Yuri!"

Wow what an enthusiastic teacher! How should my personality be this time? Hmm. Oh, I got it. Cool and layed back.

"Sup." I looked at the teacher and dared him to say anything else.

"SHE'S SO CUTE!" The boys of my class yelled.

"Yuri please sit next Amu, Amu raise your hand." I looked at the girl with pink hair as she slowly raised her hand. In 2 seconds I swear I knew that she was not who she says she is. I walked over to Amu and took a seat next to her. She looked at me and said,

"Hi! I'm Amu!" Amu held out her hand for me to shake. I brushed my short wavy dark blue hair out of my eyes and looked at Amu. Suddenly she looked uncomfortable.

"Yuri" I finally said. I stared at her hand until she took it away.

Then class started.

* * *

At the end of class I picked up my book bag and started to walk out of the classroom when Amu stopped me.

"Do you want to walk home with me?" Amu asked. I thought about it for a second and then I finally said,

"No, go walk home with your other friends." Amu looked at me then down at my bag.

"Are those Eggs?" She pointed to the 2 eggs in my bag.

"No. Leave me alone, I don't need you to look at my stuff! Just get out of my life!" I walked out the door with a flip of my blue hair.

Darn it! I always act like that. Why can't I ever be nice? Feeling tears come I bit my lip while I ran home. That's when I saw my little sister Mia had my violin.

"Mia! Give. Me. The. Violin." I raced over to my little sister looked right dead center at my sisters silver eyes and took away my violin.

"Look you can't just go into my room and take things. Especially my violin got it?"

Mia looked up at me said,

"Okay!" then she skipped off towards the house.

I walked towards the house and threw my bag into the house.

"Mom! I'm going to the park!" I closed the door and walked off.

* * *

When I finally got to the park I picked up my violin and began playing.

Ikutos Pov

"Ikuto." I kept walking to the park.

"Ikuto." Just ignore him and he'll leave me alone.

"IKUTO!" I looked over at my chara.

"What is it?"

Yoru smelled the air and looked at me.

"It's a heart egg and it's about to hatch! It's in the area that you play your violin at."

I glared at Yoru.

"Sorry Ikuto."

I began to walk over to the area Yoru was talking about.

This better be good.

* * *

Yuri's Pov

While I was playing I saw the egg I had found in my bed float in the air in front of me. It had musical notes covering it and it was all blue. The other one I found was black and had blue cat paws prints' covering it but that was Kate's egg and she already hatched. The blue egg sparkled and broke.

"About time." I had stopped playing to look at the new Chara.

"Hello Yuri! I'm Musa your 2nd guardian chara!" Musa had dark blue hair like mine and blue eyes. She had a blue eighth note in her hair and she had a violin case on her back. Also she wore a light blue blouse with a cute little light blue skirt.

"I'm Kate!" Kate was like a cat she had black kitty ears and around her neck, waist, wrists, ankles and hips was dark blue kitty fur. She had black hair and blue eyes. She was wearing pretty much what Musa had on only she was wearing all blue. Also she didn't have a musical note on her head or a violin case on her back.

"I'm Yuri's 1st would-be-self!" Kate floated over to Musa.

"So now I have 2," Was all I said.

"Don't stop playing your violin!" Musa waved her hand for me to continue as she talked to Kate.

"Ok fine." Picking up my violin I continued.

I heard soft almost silent footsteps behind me.

"Yuri-cha do you smell cat?" Kate asked.

"Um…No." Musa slowly looked at me and I saw her shrug.

"There is defiantly someone there," Kate said.

"Lets see…" Kate then smelled the air and finally stopped. I looked at where I heard the sound from.

"Do you know who it is? Male? Female?" I asked. I might as well know. It's kind of important.

"Male smells like cat." Kate finished. Well there you have it, my chara smells danger and she points out a cat. A cat. A freaking little cat.

I felt someone's eyes watching me. It felt like a persons eyes.

"Show your self!" I yelled. That's when the bushes twitched

* * *

**Well... dang...that was crappy...I think I'll just retype the rest of what I had last time... and I'm so sorry it was short! I'll try better next time! And this will be a good learning experience for me So the quality of the next one with be A LOT better! Ikuto and Kukai! Close us out!**

**Kukai: Thanks for being smart and reading this excellent story! *winks***

**Ikuto: Rate and Review, she needs it.**

**-_- Thanks Ikuto...*sigh* He speaks the truth.**

**Ikuto: Cause I'm always right.**

**We'll get into that next time. Bye!**


End file.
